


The Secret of Management [podfic]

by Sab



Category: Arrested Development, NewsRadio
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, Community: sitcomathon, Crossover, F/M, Illlllluuuusions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Questionable Business Decisions, Read by the Author, The Great Throwdini, The Secret of the Aztec Tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: Now the story of a wealthy family who lost everything, got most of it back via questionable means, and were advised to liquidate as quickly as possible. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: Beth (NewsRadio)/George Oscar "Gob" Bluth, Michael Bluth/Lisa Miller





	The Secret of Management [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret of Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690087) by [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab). 



> Length ~ 20 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6byczel7jncux37/The_Secret_of_Management.mp3/file)  
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fx4qehmsej4cubn/The_Secret_of_Management.m4b/file)  
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-secret-of-management)


End file.
